Gone Away
by Fictiongirl232323
Summary: Laney leaves Grojband and peaceville behind and moves to New York to become the stereotypical girly girl with a rock twist at a boarding cell She is heartbroken but also happy because she will get away from her annoying Step-sister Mackenzie but only to meet her amazing twin sis at the school for unfortunate girls. What will happen in the 2 years Laney is gone? I don't own Grojband
**Hey everyone this is my first Grojband fanfiction. I love this show and I thought it would be cool to write one so enjoy .**

 **Chapter 1: The news.**

 _Laney's POV_

I woke up on a bright summers morning. Realizing that summer was almost over and that means back to school with the boys good luck me. I got dressed in my normal v neck black and green striped shirt with my red jeans and black combat boots I took my long fringe and pinned it back with my normal yellow clip but when I went to do my make up in the bathroom my step-mum called me

"Laney sweetie please come down." I sighed and left my room and I walked into the kitchen to see my stupid blonde step sister Mackenzie eating breakfast. Mackenzie has sky blue eyes, long blonde hair and she is a girly girl but the only cool thing about her is she plays the bass guitar so I can teacher somethings

"Ew goth alert." She snorted

"I'm only looking for mum Mack." I said

"She is in the living room." Mack said I walked in and saw some files in my step mums hand

"What do you need?" I asked. Sofia my step mum looks like an older Mackenzie or a real life size Barbie doll. My birth mum died when I was only 6 my dad remarried 2 years after to Sofia she has two daughters twins we are all 14 but I'm the youngest the second daughter lives in New York with her birth dad I have met her once she stayed here until she was ten then she moved to New York. She has brown hair with streaks of red and she has an amazing voice. Her name is Mckayla I would love to see her again.

"Laney sit please." she requested I did as she asked then my dad walks in I was shocked i thought he hade work today

"The deal is done honey." He said to Sofia.

"What is going on?" I asked getting impatient I just wanted to go to Corey's

"Your not going to school in peaceville your moving to New York and going to a female reformatory school don't worry it is also a music school so you can take the music course there." My dad said I just stared at him shocked how could they do this to me

"Why all of my friends are in peaceville, my band..." I started

"That is our point Laney you need to become more like your sister Mackenzie a proper girly girl." My dad responded

"I CAN'T BELEIVE YOUR DOING THIS!" I yelled

"Laney your father and I talked it over and it is what is best for you." Sofia said coming over to give me a hug

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME YOUR NOT MY MUM AND NEVER WILL BE!" I screamed then rushed upstairs crying my eyes out I flopped on my bed listening to my thoughts all of the ones about Corey and me just got burnt alive then I heard my idiotic step-sister tell her mum how I over reacted at the news. Luckily I hadn't put my mascara yet so i didn't leave black strikes on my face i stomped into the bathroom put on my make up and walked back down stair after I hade calmed down

"Sorry about that so when am I going to this school?" I asked calmly

"This Friday." Sofia said

"why so soon?" I asked

"Because at the school lessons start a week earlier then here." She explained I must of looked like I was going to cry because Mack started snickering behind her mum and Sofia gave me a hug.

"When do i get back?" I asked

"In 2 years." she replied

"So I don't have much time to be with my friends then I better call them and tell them I am leaving for New York." I left went back upstairs and picked up my bass and my phone and I called Corey

 **Bold=Corey**

Normal= Me

*ring* *ring*

 **Hey Lanes**

Hey Core I have some news so can I tell you guys before we start rehearsing.

 **sure dude**

Thanks see you there then.

 **bye**

*hung up*

Before I left the house I picked up three neatly wrapped presents of my desk and place them in my bass case then i walked down stairs and left saying goodbye to Sofia.

 _Wicked cool transition_

I walked into the garage to find everyone already there all talking and laughing

"Hey guys." I sighed as I sat down onto the stage

"Hey Lanes so what is this news you need to tell us?" Corey asked I took a deep breathe before answering

"I'm moving to New York." I said the three boys just stared at me in horror

"wait your moving." Corey repeated he looked like a metor just killed everything he loves

"I know it took me by surprise i'm going to a reformatory school up there to become a girly girl." I said with sarcasim at the end

"but your girly enough Lanes." Kin said

"I know but my dad and step mum don't think so they think you three are a bad influence on my girly behalf." I said sarcastically

"Wait Laney is a girl?"Kon asked Kin and Corey face palmed and I just glared

"Of course i'm a girl." I said

"But lanes our band what are we going to do with out you?" Corey asked stepping closer to me my heart began to race faster

"I all ready thought of that my step-sister can fill in for me while I'm gone for 2 years so don't worry I will return." I said but with that my heart broke I know one look at Mack and Corey will fall instantly in love with her.

"But Lanes I only want you." Corey pleaded I was shocked and flattered the heat was rushing to my face, I couldn't take it he was so close to me I just wanted to kiss him.

"I'm sorry core come on lets rehearse." I suggested looking at his broken face he only nodded and we rehearsed our songs as usual everything was perfect apart from the fact we don't have lyrics. We practised for 6 hours and it was 7:00 in the evening when we finished I was about to leave but then I remembered that I hade gifts and I got them out of my bass case

"Boys before I go here I have a gift for each of you I was planning on giving them to you on our first day of school but I think now is better time but open them when I leave and by the way I leave on Friday." I said placing each gift in their hands and turning around when I opened the garage door to see Sofia in her car.

"Bye and thanks Lanes wait what." Corey yelled

"Yeah bye." The twins spoke in unison

I got into Sofia's car and left for my house when I got back I walked up to my room laid on my bed and drifted of to sleep.

 _Corey's POV_

I'm freaking out my rock goddess is moving I need to tell lanes I love her. I just stared at he present in my hands it hade skull wrapping paper she know me too well kin hade math wrapping paper funny and Kon hade drum kits all over his she knows us all too well then I hear paper ripping

"Corey are you ok?" Kin asked me

"No." I said sadly

"I know why your upset about Laney leaving and I know why." Kin said

"Well of course I'm upset we have been best friends since we were toddlers." I replied

"No you have a crush on her." Kin said with a sly grin on his face I just blushed and nodded my head Kon was confused but we didn't try to make him understand instead I opened my gift from lanes it was a picture of our kiss on new years my favourite moment.

"hey looks like we all got framed pictures I got one of the time when we ate the wedding cake." Kon said with a smile

"I got one of when we built our amazing music powered car and we where standing in the winners square." Kin said

"I got a picture of our new years gig." I said "I know we should throw her a leaving party she has done so many nice things for us her last night here should go out with a bang don't you think?" I asked the boys they both nodded

"We can all bring gifts." Kon said then I thought I only hade a few days to get the perfect present for Laney. We started to plan for the party it was perfect then a knock on the garage door a rose we looked over to see the twin's mother standing there telling her sons they need to come home so with that the boys left my place I packed up my guitar went to my room and placed the photo from Laney on my bed side table and drifted of to sleep.


End file.
